Camp Aksarnerk
Camp Aksarnerk is for Inuit Demigods. A.K.A Arctic demigods. About Camp Aksarnerk is a very old Demigod Camp. Almost as old as time itself, the Inuit gods were around a lot longer then Greeks, or even Japanese gods. The Inuit gods were around long long ago, they aided the humans in the ice age and helped them survive when the world froze over. The Inuit gods weren't needed anymore after the Ice Age, and so they just fell off the face of the earth. They didn't have contact with mortals for a long time. Until about the 1600s then they started coming back. Location Camp Aksarnerk is located in Minnesota, the camp as traveled from Anarctica to Hawaii to Minnesota. Slowly making their way higher and higher. But the camp only moves every millena or so to keep hidden from monsters and such. The way to get to Camp Aksarnerk is through a special tunnel system in the sky that is looked over by Sila to make sure Demigods reach the camp safetly. To get to the tunnel, you must travel with an air nymph to guide you to the air tunnel. If you are lucky enough, you could find it on your own. For there is a curtain sound that the tunnel makes that sounds like the demigods parent calling to them that they follow. The Tunnel goes right up into the air and then goes straight for a mile or two and then plummets to the earth straight into the heart of the camp, that is the only way in and out of the camp. The Inuit gods made it that way so the children are always safe. Cabins Agloolik's Cabin: Agloolik's cabin is a low roofed cabin that is painted baby blue with roof to floor windows. The outside of the cabin has wave designs all along the top and bottom of the cabin with splashes of white on the walls. The Door is painted sea foam white with a dolphin design. Akna's Cabin: Akna's Cabin is a high roofed cabin painted light brown with large windows. The Outside of the cabin has plant and animal drawings all along the walls with splashes of black on the walls. The door of the cabin is painted black with a Flower design. Anguta's Cabin: Anguta's cabin is an avaraged roofed cabin painted black with small windows. The outside of the cabin has skull and flame designs on the outside and splashes of dark grey on the walls. The door of the cabin is painted dark grey with a snake design. Aningan's Cabin: Aningan's cabin is a high roofed cabin painted white with large windows. The outside of the cabin has moon and beam designs on the outside walls and splashes of light blue on the walls. The door of the cabin is painted silver with a dragon design. Nanook's Cabin: Nanook's cabin is an avaraged roofed cabin painted a snow white color with a window that goes around the top of the cabin. The outside of the cabin has polar bear designs on the ouside with splashes of light blue on the walls. The door to the cabin is painted light blue with a polar bear design. Pinga's Cabin: Pinga's cabin is a high roofed cabin painted a dark forest green color with small windows. The outside of the cabin has animal designs on the outside with splashes of brown on the walls. The door to the cabin is painted brown with animal designs. Qailertetang's Cabin: Qailertetang's cabin is a low roofed cabin painted a light red color with large windows. The outside of the cabin has animal and hunter designs on the outside with splashes of white on the walls. The door to the cabin is painted white with fish designs. Sedna's Cabin: Sedna's cabin is a high roofed cabin painted a dark blue color with wide large windows. The outside of the cabin has sea animal designs on the outside with splashes of white on the walls. The door to the cabin is painted black with shark designs. Sila's Cabin: Sila's cabin is a high roofed cabin painted a very light blue color with very large windows. The outside of the cabin has cloud and sky designs on the outside with splashes of white on the walls. The door to the cabin is painted white with blue bird designs. Tekkeitsertok's Cabin: Tekkeitsertok's cabin is an avarage roofed cabin painted a light brown color with small windows. The outside of the cabin has deer designs with splashes of green on the walls. The door to the cabin is painted dark green with Deer designs. Gods Agloolik.png|Agloolik, God of the sea Akna.png|Akna, Goddess of fertility Anguta.png|Anguta, God of the Dead Aningan.png|Aningan, God of the Moon Nanook.png|Nanook, God of Polar Bears Pinga.png|Pinga, Goddess of the hunt, fertility and medicine Qailertetang.png|Qailertetang, God of animals fishers and hunters Senda.png|Sedna, Goddess of Sea Animals Sila.png|Sila, Goddess of Air Tekkeitsertok.png|Tekkeitsertok, God of Reindeer Category:Camps Category:Demigods Category:Cutefairy78